


Piscina

by Sab



Category: Love and Rockets (Comic)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-01
Updated: 2009-05-01
Packaged: 2017-10-02 08:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sab/pseuds/Sab





	Piscina

Hopey watches Maggie by the pool. Maggie, alone in her chaise, reaching her arm up over her shoulder to slap sunscreen on her back. She flails comically and nearly falls from her chair, and Hopey busts a gut.

Penny Century is fanning her like she's had the vapours, and Hopey can't stop laughing.

"What's so funny?" Penny demands.

Way over on the other side of the pool, Maggie has arranged herself on the chaise again, with a towel down the back to keep her flesh from poking through the wooden slats. She hates the flesh bulges, Hopey knows. Chaises aren't the worst offenders; Maggie avoids restaurants with ladderback chairs and refuses to wear anything mesh. Hopey swings her legs in the water and laughs again.

"Maggot," she says. "I missed the hell out of her."

"The way she tells it, you left first," says Penny. Tex grunts.

"Way you tell it, too," says Tex, and then he pulls his hat back down over his face and goes to sleep in the sun.

Maggie's standing up now, shifting her towel to avoid tummy bulge when she stands up. She shimmies the towel up over her hips, over her breasts which spill every which way over the top of her ridiculously orange bikiini. Hopey feels heat spreading in her groin and her nipples poke through her tank top. She pulls her wet feet from the water and scrabbles to standing.

She catches Maggie by the diving board.

"You missed a spot," Hopey murmurs.

"Are you drunk?" Maggie asks. Hopey nods.

"Between your shoulderblades," Hopey says. "Take off that towel and I'll spread it all over you."

Maggie doesn't hesitate. She never hesitates, just grins that wicked grin, and pulls Hopey down on the nearest chaise, spreading out the towel so she can lay on it face-down.

Hopey straddles her. "God I missed that ass," she says, taking two big fistfuls of it.

"Hmpf," says Maggie, and then she doesn't say anything, because Hopey's spreading sunscreen on her thighs, her ass, up under her suit, and all Maggie can do is sputter out a little blissful moan.

"Those kids," says Tex.

"You should have seen them five years ago," Penny says.


End file.
